Big Time Shuffle: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Fairywolf
Summary: I put my music on shuffle, this song came up. Fluffy Kames.


**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

James POV

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing.

Oh, Kendall. I love you so much, you don't even know it. You have no idea how much I treasure every single moment I get to spend with you, even if you don't know how I feel.

I think you're amazing. Honestly, there aren't words for how perfect you are. Every single detail about you is incredible, from the way you furrow your eyebrows when you think, to the way you genuinely care about all the people around you. You're one of those rare people that the whole world is in love with, even if they don't all realize it.

I realize it, though. I realized it the day that I turned 12. I remember it so clearly. I was upset and crying because I thought nobody had remembered my birthday. I was sitting on my roof when you slid out and just sat with me. You didn't ask me what was wrong. You just slid your arms around me and let me cry.

When I was finally finished crying, you smiled at me and reached back through the window. "Happy Birthday, Jaybird," you whispered, eyes shining, as you handed me a wrapped box. It was a white v-neck t-shirt, just the right size for me. It wasn't the most expensive present, but it meant the world to me. I smiled at you in delight and hugged you. I took off the sweater I had been wearing and put on my new shirt, grinning when your eyes lit up. You took my hand and led me inside.

When we got downstairs, I found out exactly how incredible you were- you threw me a surprise party. Everybody in our grade was there, smiling and wishing me happy birthday. We partied and I had an amazing time, but not nearly as amazing as the time up on the roof. That time on the roof was less than an hour, but it was the best moment of my life- the moment I realized I was in love with you.

So how did we get here, from there? I still haven't told you how I feel. I keep it a secret in fear of you hating me. I knew you didn't have a problem with gay people, but I was scared that you might have a problem with your male best friend falling for you.

So for now, I'll just be content with what I have. I'm in love with an amazing man named Kendall Knight. I have a dream career, singing like I've always wanted to, because of him. And he and I share a room, so I can sit awake at night and see how beautiful you are when you sleep. When you relax, when you dream, I never wanna miss one single second of it. I don't wanna miss a thing.


End file.
